Indepth
by Wing012
Summary: [Hinted AtobexJirou] [OC] It really made her wish she had brought a camera to share with the closet yaoi fangirls on the girl's tennis team.


**A/N**- This, I think, will be a very short one-shot, more than a drabble. Only three OCs since they're needed. I never match OC with canon characters. And when I do, they're not even posted. XD

I believe the pairing this time is...umm...Atobe and Jirou? Although it's more implied/hinted Atobe/Jirou than anything else. -sweatdrops- I blame Kazuki and Takuya from Tenimyu's Hyoutei. They _live_ together for goodness's sake!!

Forgive me for any OOCness. The focus is on the OCs but it's because I want Atobe and Jirou to be displayed in another person's view outside from the eight of them. Hope you all will still read it anyway.

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Prince of Tennis/Tennis no Ohji-sama. If I did, shounen-ai fans would rejoice while the remainder would curse me and send me hate mail.

**Indepth**

Fujimara Reiyo watched as the Ice Emperor of Hyoutei Gakuen rejected yet another girl. She sighed when she realized that she was going to have to give Ayana some comfort later on, or more specifically, next period. She turned to the blonde boy beside her. "What number is that?"

He pushed up his glasses before looking at his notebook, counted the tally marks, and said "Twenty girls so far for today."

And it was only lunch. Reiyo wondered if she was the only girl in the entire campus that wasn't attracted to Atobe-san. Or at least got the clue that the tennis captain wasn't interested in any of them. She never got what was so great about the arrogant third-year anyway. Sure he was rich but he was also conceited and seemed to think that the entire world was his playground or something.

Why anyone would like him, she'll never know. She got up from the grass before saying, "Come on, Tatsuya. Kazuya's waiting."

The boy, Iwasaki Tatsuya, nodded and dumped his notebook in his bag before standing up and followed the girl to where the tennis courts lie.

It didn't take long to find the red haired boy. He was at the side of the bleachers, watching the ones in the tennis club practice, even though it was lunch. Reiyo couldn't help but roll her eyes. If Kazuya liked playing tennis so much, why doesn't he just join? It'll save them the trouble of having to drag him away before Sakaki-sensei or Atobe-san tell him to get off the courts or else. But then again, it was a silly question since Reiyo knew perfectly well why he wouldn't join.

With a sigh, she called out his name. Startled, the red head yelped and nearly fell out of his seat. Tatsuya shook his head while Reiyo gave a fond smile. Kazuya looked at them and grinned before jumping down from the bleachers and looked up at Reiyo. She only needed to indicate with her head before Kazuya understood and followed the two of them back inside the school building, just in time to see Atobe rejecting yet another girl.

"Twenty-one." Reiyo heard Tatsuya mutter behind her. She had recognized the girl as Mitsuki, someone in the girl's tennis club. She mentally groaned. She didn't have time to deal with her right now, nevermind that she was captain of the girl's tennis team. Letting out a sigh, she bypassed Atobe with no trouble until someone called out Atobe's name.

"Ne, ne, Atobe!" Reiyo blinked, recognizing it as the Singles Two player on Atobe's team. What was his name again? Akutugawa Jirou, right? The one that was always sleeping during practice yet still manage to win games.

She turned around to see Akutugawa-san tugging on Atobe-san's sleeve while pointing at something down the hall he had come from. Atobe-san looked annoyed but Reiyo, who was good at examining people's eyes, noticed that his eyes had softened and revealed a bunch of emotions she herself wasn't able to deceifer. She watched as Atobe-san finally gave up and followed Akutugawa-san down the hallway to see what the orange haired boy was excited about.

She walked to the intersection to see Akutugawa-san jumping up and down excitedly and happily next to Atobe-san who only gave him a small smile and a nod to show that he was listening to whatever the other boy was babbling about. Her eyes widened when she saw what happened next and she couldn't help but suppress a smile.

"Hey." Reiyo jumped and turned to see Tatsuya next to her and handing her a can of orange Ponta. "What are you looking at?"

"Where did you come from?" Reiyo blurted out as she accepted the Ponta.

"The vending machine. Got thirsty. So, what exactly were you looking at?" Tatsuya asked, opening his own can of green tea and tried to see what his friend had been looking at, only to see an empty hallway.

Reiyo opened her Ponta and smiled softly on the rim of the can as she drank. If he didn't see what had happened, it was too bad. She felt someone tug on her uniform and looked to see Kazuya giving her one of his special smiles. She gave one back at him. So that made two of them who saw what happened.

She wasn't going to reveal to anyone on what she saw happened between the two tennis players.

It was going to be inprinted in her mind for the rest of the day. It was so cute. The picture of Akutugawa-san giving Atobe-san a chaste kiss on the lips was way too cute and fluffy.

She blinked before wondering if she was going to have to start a secret AtobexJirou club. She gave a soft chuckle before following Tatsuya to his locker. She **had** overheard a few girls in the girl's locker room during practice who had talked about what a cute couple the two made. Nearly as cute as Shishido-san and Ohtori-san who they nicknamed the Silver Pair.

Now it _really_ made her wish she had brought a camera and taken a picture of it just so she could share it with the closet yaoi fangirls.


End file.
